


miss u

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, but its very soft, its pure fluff, jisung makes asmr, maybe a bit bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: changbin and jisung live halfway across the world from each other, but they won't let that affect them





	miss u

it was late, the entire room pitch black. the gentle sounds of the buildings pipes, floors creaking, and all the questionable sounds from his neighbours filled his ears. the only thing he could see was the harsh glow of his phone screen in front of him, focused on the conversation at hand.

  
  


sungie ♡: how long are you willing to wait for this lmao

sungie ♡: its 1 am bin

binnie ♡: however long it takes

sungie ♡: wow, my biggest fan dksjkskfj

binnie ♡: how am i supposed to fall asleep knowing im gonna miss the vid??

sungie ♡: watch a different one

binnie ♡: ive already watched all of them 100 times

sungie ♡: you got nothing better to do?

binnie ♡: whats more important than loving my bf

sungie ♡: stopppp

sungie ♡: youre gonna make me miss you even more :((((

  
  


changbin smiled down at his phone, holding it close to his face. he was curled up under two blankets, holding a plushie close to his chest. every night he misses his boyfriend, but tonight is one of those nights where the lonely feelings just won't leave him alone, latching on and refusing to let go. when your boyfriend lives on the other side of the world, it's kind of hard not to.

  
  


sungie ♡: its almost done processing

binnie ♡: im gonna cry 

sungie ♡: WAIT NO DONT DO THAT PLS

binnie ♡: I MISS YOU WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO DO

sungie ♡: babe nooooo :(

sungie ♡: im gonna risk my job and book a flight over there if you dont stop :(((

binnie ♡: pls

sungie ♡: YOURE NOT SUPPOSED TO ENCOURAGE ME

binnie ♡: PLS

sungie ♡: i have a break next month

binnie ♡: but i want you to come back now

sungie ♡: i want to come back too :(

binnie ♡: i cant survive off your videos alone i might die of touch starvation

sungie ♡: KDKSJFKS

sungie ♡: alright mr "i dont like asmr"

binnie ♡: SGSHSHU T

sungie ♡: love youuu 💞💞

  
  


changbin sighed, squeezing the plushie in his arms. when they first met, almost three years ago, jisung had told changbin about how he made asmr videos. then, changbin's genius brain decided it was a good idea to tell jisung, to his face, that he thought asmr was weird. that decision ended up coming back for him harshly, as now he couldn't sleep at all without it.

more specifically, he couldn't sleep without jisung's videos.

halfway across the world and barely able to see each other due to their shitty income, changbin took comfort in them. jisung's voice is smooth, calming, and hearing it makes him feel like he isn't as far away as he actually is. when loneliness claws at his heart again, he listens to the videos, and he feels a bit of peace. changbin misses the times that peace was a constant.

  
  


sungie ♡: ITS DONE WOO!!

binnie ♡: YES

binnie ♡: you still havent told me whats in it,,,

sungie ♡: i think youll like it 

binnie ♡: id like anything you do so youre right but oof

sungie ♡: kfjskfjd i love you

sungie ♡: so much

binnie ♡: IM ACTUALLY GOING TO CRY

sungie ♡: IM ALREADY CRYING JOIN THE CLUB

binnie ♡: i fucking love you

sungie ♡: omg wig me too 💅🏿

binnie ♡: HSHFJFJHSU

sungie ♡: its up

sungie ♡: i assume youre not gonna respond now so go to sleep you dumbass!! i love you!!!! 💞💞💖💘💓💟💖💕💟💖💕💞💕💟💓💞💕💟💖💞💓💞💕💟💕💞

  
  


a notification popped up at the top of his screen, displaying jisung's new video. he didn't even read the title as he clicked on it, but when it loaded on his screen, he actually felt tears start to form.

  


_ASMR | soft rambles + personal attention_

  
  


binnie ♡: i love you

sungie ♡: i love you more

binnie ♡: no me

sungie ♡: no me

binnie ♡: im gonna start crying now bye

sungie ♡: KCNKDJSKFJS N O

sungie ♡: i hope this means youre gonna go to sleep dumbass

sungie ♡: you have work tomorrow

  
  


changbin eyes were focused on jisung's soft smile displayed on his screen, fingers fluttering softly as he introduced himself, the same way he always did. his hands passed across the screen, and he poked a finger in the center, imitating a nose boop. his wide, heart-shaped smile made changbin want to melt away.

_"i don't have an actual plan for today, honestly."_ jisung let out a breathy laugh, _"i'm just gonna talk to you, alright? i feel like we haven't had a nice chat in a while..."_

changbin fell asleep to his boyfriend's gentle voice, and his heart full of warmth.

  


**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at midnight and never proofread it but i hope you enjoyed!


End file.
